


Starlight

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: “Lily Evans, you are like starlight.” James sighed, releasing her waist to flick her long red hair behind her shoulders."Care to explain your cryptic statement?”“I don’t think I will Starlight, you can figure it out yourself.” He said decisively and turned his head, breaking the connection of their foreheadsOr in which Lily and James are ridiculously sweet and stereotypical





	

Lily was sat in the dungeons of Hogwarts in Potions class, leaning on her hand as Slughorn rambled on about something she already knew. Letting her mind wander, she smiled as she remembered the _very_ pleasant evening she’d spent with James in the Head’s Dorm the night before. _Who knew that flying around on a broomstick would make someone so strong?_

“Lily.” Mary hissed from the seat next to her, chuckling at the look on her friend’s face.

“W-what? I'm listening.” Lily whispered, sitting up to attention as she was drawn out of her beautiful memories of the previous night. James chuckled from his seat on the other side of her, sliding his arm around her waist.

“What you thinking of?” He smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I think you know.” She winked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He chuckled again and flicked his eyes back to Slughorn to check that he was busy before leaning down to kiss her. _Merlin, that boy could kiss._

“Ho ho, Mr Potter, I'm not sure that’s appropriate for my classroom.” Slughorn laughed in his usual way and the couple pulled apart, blushing profoundly as the entire class turned to look at them.

“Sorry professor.” Lily said quietly, looking down to her lap.

“No harm done my dear girl, now quickly, everyone get your cauldrons. You have an hour to brew a perfect Felix Felicis.” The Potions Master declared in the most authoritative voice any of them had heard him use and the class sprung to action, grabbing their equipment.

“I hate you.” Lily blushed at her boyfriend, finding her cauldron and placing it on her table. They were so lucky that it was Slughorn; any other professor would have at least deducted points if not given them detention. She turned her potions book to the correct page and began chopping ingredients.

“You love it really.” James chuckled and kissed her cheek before languidly grabbing his own equipment.

They began brewing the potion; everyone on their table was silent as they were concentrating on their work. James tended to get more done in potions, it was a class that Sirius had not elected to take and he knew Lily was more focused without the presence of Marlene.

The instructions told the students that they had to let the potion sit bubbling for ten minutes and, as Lily had reached that step before anyone else, she slumped down on her stall and leant her head in her hands. Seventh Year was tiring and she felt exhausted from the extra tutoring and patrols that came with being Head Girl. Before she knew it, Lily’s mind had wandered back to the events of the previous night. If it weren’t for James and his incredible kisses, Lily was sure that she would have gone stir-crazy.

“LILY!” Remus called and Lily snapped her head up, gasping as she saw that her hair was on fire.

“Aguamenti!” James called from her side and Lily spluttered as she was covered in water flowing from her boyfriend’s wand. She spat out the excess water that had made its way into her mouth but was happy to see that her hair had been extinguished.

“Thanks.” She turned to James, her voice had a sarcastic tone to it but she truly was grateful for him stopping her entire head from being caught alight.

“You’re welcome, you know how much I love your hair, couldn’t let anything happen to it. Sorry for drenching you.” James winked and brought a hand up to the crown of her head, where her hair was still dry. Lily felt her knees go weak as he dragged his nails across her scalp and kissed her forehead. _Seriously, damn that boy._

“Ho ho, my dear girl!” Slughorn said from behind the pair and Lily groaned as she turned to face her (second) biggest fan.

“May I be excused, Professor?” She asked, gesturing to her soaked nature.

“Of course dear girl, don’t worry about coming back. I already know you can perfectly brew this potion!” Slughorn chuckled and gestured to the door. Lily grabbed her things and was on her way back to Gryffindor Tower quicker than Slughorn could chuckle again.

Praying that Marlene had remained in the 7th year dorm during her free period like she’d said she would, Lily ran up the stairs towards the tower, thankful that the younger years were in lessons and it was far enough into the period that the NEWT students had already found something with which to occupy themselves if they had a free period.

“What happened to you?” The Fat Lady asked as Lily told her the password but swung open at the Head Girl’s glare.

“Evans! Don’t see you in here much! Don’t you have potions?” Sirius asked from where he and Peter were sat playing Exploding Snap by the fire.

“Long story Padfoot, I’ll explain later. Is Marley upstairs?” She asked, trying not to look at the boys in case they fully took in her horrible appearance.

“Yeah, she said she was working on her Herbology project. I swear she’s the only 7th year Herbology student. I think Dorcas is up there as well.” Peter laughed, gesturing to the girls’ staircase.

“Thanks, Wormtail.” Lily smiled and legged it up the stairs, bursting into the dorm at the highest point of the tower. Two heads snapped up to look at her, both with confused but slightly amused expressions on their faces.

“What happened to you?” Marlene asked immediately, setting aside her books and parchment and sitting up on her bed.

“My hair caught on fire.” Lily sighed, flopping down on the spare bed in the room that should have been her own had she not been elected Head Girl.

“Are you telling me that Lily Evans, potions extraordinaire, had an accident in the laboratory?” Marlene laughed at her best friend, standing from her own bed to sit next to Lily on the spare.

“That’s horrible Lily, I hope it wasn’t too embarrassing.” Dorcas said sympathetically from her own bed with a kind smile on her face.

“Thanks, Dorcas. See Marley, empathy, you should try it sometime.” The redhead deadpanned, her hands coming up to cover her face.

“That’s way too conventional for me, I'm a rebel.” The brunette declared with a grin.

“Says the girl doing extra Herbology homework. Now, are you gonna help me or not? You’re the best at hair charms.” Lily asked, turning on her side to look at her best friend.

“Even rebels need their vices, my dear. Of course, I’ll help. Oh!” Marlene grinned and her eyes gained that mischievous twinkle that Lily had grown to loathe.

“What?” Lily asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

“You know I’ve always said you’d look amazing with a fringe?” The seventh year grinned, eyeing her best friend with a critical eye.

“Marley, no.” Lily said seriously, her hands coming to cover her forehead.

“Oh come on Lils, you haven’t done anything interesting with your hair since you chopped it all off just before OWLs. That was nearly two years ago! Dorcas, wouldn’t Lily look amazing with a fringe?” Marlene argued, turning to her dorm-mate.

“Hmm, Marley may have a point, Lily.” The quiet girl attested, also eyeing Lily up critically. She shrugged when the redhead glared at her and turned back to her essay, her quill flying across the page.

“See! I promise if you hate it, I can charm it back to your boring one length.” The brunette pleaded and Lily sighed, running a hand through her wet hair.

“Fine but you have to change it back if it’s awful!” Lily warned, pointing a finger in her best friend’s face.

“When have I ever done anything awful when it comes to beauty?” Marlene asked, flicking her own long hair off of her shoulders.

“You wore blue mascara for three months straight in third year.” Dorcas shot back, not even looking up from her essay and Lily laughed loudly, feeling a lot better.

“Shut it Meadowes. Come on Lily, I'm gonna make you beautiful!” Marlene exclaimed and grabbed the redhead’s arm, pulling her into the bathroom.

Half an hour of washing, snipping and complicated wand work later, Marlene whipped off the towel that she’d set around Lily’s shoulders with a flourish. “Ta da!”

Tentatively, Lily moved to the mirror and looked at herself. As with any haircut, she was immediately taken aback at how different she looked but found she didn’t hate it. She lifted her hand to it and ran her fingers through the short locks of hair that fell onto her forehead, stopping at the tips of her eyebrows. The rest of her hair had been evened out, falling slightly longer than it had before so it rested at the bottom of her ribs. Lily had been worried that the fringe would seem childish but in fact, it had done the opposite. The style accentuated her sharp cheekbones where her cheeks had once been rounded and with her red hair so close to her eyes, they seemed to pop even more than they had done before.

“What do you think?” Marlene asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like a toddler. She seemed more excited than a niffler in a Gringotts vault.

“I kind of love it.” Lily said in a surprised tone, turning her head to see herself from different angles.

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Marlene exclaimed with a huff but couldn’t help the smile that overcame her face. “You look amazing!”

“Thanks, Marley, I knew I could count on you.” Lily grinned, hugging her best friend. They stayed in a tight hug until Dorcas’ voice came floating through the bathroom door.

“Marley! You’ve got five minutes until your Herbology lesson!” The quiet member of the dorm called and Marlene swore loudly, running out to her bed to grab everything she needed for her next class before flying down the staircase with a farewell for her friends. “Your hair really suits you.”

“Thanks, Dorcas. You have Care of Magical Creatures now don’t you?” Lily frowned, trying to remember her friend’s timetable.

“Yeah, I should head down. I’ll see you at dinner.” The mousy-haired girl gathered her own things and headed off down the stairs.

Lily vanished her own bag to her dorm before heading down to the common room to wait for Mary and James to return from the Potions lesson. She knew that Remus had Care of Magical Creatures with Dorcas but the rest of the group had a free period.

“Liking the locks, Evans!” Sirius called as she reached the cosy room and Lily grinned, heading over to their usual space.

“Cheers Padfoot.” She smirked and flopped down next to him, letting her head fall into his lap. He laughed and flicked the long red hair out from behind her so it flowed off of his legs like a red waterfall. He began to braid small sections of her hair and then undo them, causing Lily to smile at the sensation.

“You gonna tell us what happened?” Peter asked, referring to the state the pair had last seen them in.

Lily relayed the whole unfortunate event to her friends, glaring as Sirius laughed at her misfortune. As she finished her tale of how Marlene forced the new hairstyle upon her, the portrait hole swung open and James and Mary entered. The girl gave a smile before disappearing upstairs with a comment on how good Lily’s hair looked and an explanation that she hadn’t done the Transfiguration essay that was due in the next period. Lily sat up and smiled at her boyfriend who stopped for a second before continuing his way over to her.

“Hey Green Eyes, this is adorable.” He commented, effortlessly lifting her out of her seat and sitting down in it himself, pulling her onto his lap.

“You like it?” She asked nervously, blushing as red as her hair.

“It’s beautiful, just like every other part of you.” He grinned cheekily and Lily rolled her eyes but leant in to kiss him anyway. She had intended to quickly show him her gratitude but, as it tended to happen whenever the two Head Students were near each other, they got slightly carried away.

“Oh bloody hell, here they go again.” Sirius sighed, moving away from the couple to sit in an armchair next to Peter.

“I think they must be able to breathe through their ears. They never stop.” Peter commented, glancing at the couple who were tangled together in an embrace.

“Whatever, another round?” Sirius suggested and the boys returned to their game, happily ignoring the loved-up couple.

Breathing heavily, James and Lily separated their lips but remained tightly interlocked with their foreheads pressed tightly together and Lily’s hands locked in James’ hair. The boy’s arms were tightly linked around his girlfriend’s lithe waist and they both smiled at each other as they caught their breath.

“Lily Evans, you are like starlight.” James sighed, releasing her waist to flick her long red hair behind her shoulders. He smiled when she raised an eyebrow but groaned lowly as she wiggled on his lap, causing her to giggle. “What have I told you about doing that in public?”

“That you love it and I should do it all the time.” Lily countered, smirking as she did it again and elicited the same response. “Now, care to explain your cryptic statement?”

“I don’t think I will Starlight, you can figure it out yourself.” He said decisively and turned his head, breaking the connection of their foreheads.

“Oh really, we’ll see about that.” Lily grinned and scooted even closer to him on his lap, eliciting another groan but she was only getting started. She dropped one hand into his own; delicately stroking her hand along his fingers in the way that she knew drove him insane. Her other hand slid down to the back of his neck, roughly tugging on the hairs where his neck became his head, and she smirked as he leant into her touch. Finally, she moved her head closer, kissing slowly up the length of his neck, occasionally slipping her tongue out. She felt his resolve weaken as he sank into her embrace and he finally snapped when she used her teeth, nipping at the sweet spot just behind his ear.

“Okay fine! But you have to promise not to laugh.” He declared louder than the rest of their conversation and put his middle finger up at his friends when they laughed at him.

“I promise I’ll try not to.” She says honestly, winking when he glares at her.

“That’s the best I'm going to get, isn’t it? Alright, it’s really cheesy but I think you’re like starlight because even when I'm feeling awful and it feels like it’s always night, you’re there to make me feel better and you light up the night.” He said quietly, mumbling into her hair.

Inside, Lily felt her heart melt slightly, how was this marvellous, beautiful boy hers? He was by far the most romantic person she had ever met and he could make her feel like she was worth a million galleons with a few simple words.

“You’re right that it’s cheesy, but it’s also kind of beautiful.” She smiled and stroked his hair away from his forehead, reattaching their lips. She squirmed again slightly and smirked as she felt him moan into her mouth.

“You wanna go back to our dorm? We’ve got another hour of this period left.” He mumbled, barely breaking their connection.

“Well, who could say no to that?” She grinned and they rushed off, shouting quick goodbyes to Sirius and Peter who rolled their eyes at the couple, used to their behaviour at this point.

A few hours later, when they were sat in Transfiguration, James smirked as his girlfriend slid a piece of parchment in front of him clandestinely. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he opened it up to see the words:

_Just so you know, you’re my starlight too…_


End file.
